1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, by alternately repeating a transportation operation that transports a medium in a transportation direction, and a dot forming operation that ejects liquid from a first nozzle and a second nozzle, while moving a first nozzle column in which a plurality of first nozzles are arranged in the transportation direction and a second nozzle column in which a plurality of second nozzles are arranged in the transportation direction in a movement direction to form a dot on the medium, a liquid ejecting apparatus that forms a plurality of dot columns configured of the dot arranged in the movement direction in the transportation direction is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-137247).
However, since the above apparatus has a deviation in a usage ratio of nozzles corresponding to the first nozzle column and the second nozzle column, there is a problem that a contrast unevenness of an image is easily visible, and an image quality is degraded.